Immobilize (status)
.]] '''Immobilize', also known as Don't Move , Immobile, Bind , is a recurring status effect. This status prevents the affected character from moving, meaning they can be easily targeted by enemies, but they can still perform actions. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission The Immobile status makes the character unable to move, but can still take other actions. It can only be inflicted on the player by a trap. The player can inflict it through the Thief's ability Shadowhold. The auto-ability Immobileproof makes the character immune to the status. Final Fantasy XI Bind is a status effect that prohibits movement. There are any number of abilities that could result in a player or creature becoming bound, but the most direct manner of getting caught would be the Enfeebling Magic spell Bind or a Ranger's Shadowbind. Generally speaking, Bind does not prohibit movement for very long, and while the creature cannot move, he can be moved by various effects with Knockback. Even being moved in this manner does not break the status effect; however, taking damage has a chance to remove Bind, preventing a Black Mage from Binding a monster and then blasting them to death with impunity. Otherwise, Bind may be removed with the White Magic spell Erase. Final Fantasy XII Immobilized units cannot move, but can still do actions like attacks, magicks and technicks as long as the target is within their range. This can be exploited to trigger the Immobilize glitch where all nearby enemies are made disappear. Immobilize is caused by the Time Magick spell of the same name. The status effect can be removed with Esuna or with a Remedy after the user has unlocked Remedy Lore 2. The accessories Jackboots and Ribbon immunize the user against Immobilize. The weapons Ragnarok, Platinum Dagger and the Lead Bolts inflict opponents with the status as well. In the ''Zodiac versions, the Black Belt accessory now makes the user immune to both Immobilize and Disable. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Immobilize is a status that can only be inflicted, by the party, with Balthier's Hamstring ability or Kytes's Terra Wand. The spell Immobilizega is used by Raz and inflicts Immobilize on all foes in range. Some of the Espers' abilities can also inflict, it such as Wild Charge used by Golem. Units afflicted with Immobilize are unable to move. Vaan's Winged Boots immunize him and his party to Immobilize. Final Fantasy Tactics Immobilize (Don't Move on the PlayStation), is caused by the Time Magick spell of the same name. While under the status, the unit cannot move, and at the end of an AT, a unit will have its CT decremented as if the unit had moved. Orran can also inflict Immobilize with his Celestial Stasis ability. Mustadio and Balthier's Leg Shot ability inflicts the status as well. The status can be healed with Monk's Purification, White Mage's Esuna, Dragonkin's Dragon's Gift and a chocobo's Choco Esuna. The following equipment immunizes a user against Immobilize: Rubber Boots, Guardian Bracelet, Empyreal Armband, Cachusha, Thief's Cap. Immobilize lasts for 24 ticks. The game data contains a dummied blank named skillset that has all the Lucavi's Dread abilities, plus an ability called Embrace that inflicts the Immobilize ailment, which doesn't appear in any Lucavi's Dread skillsets. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Immobilize lasts until after the afflicted unit has taken three turns. It can be inflicted by an Archer's Aim: Legs, a Ninja's Wood Veil, and an Elementalist's Heavy Dust. Cid can also immobilize with the Bind A-ability in his job, Judgemaster. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Aside from the skills in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (with the exception of Bind), Immobilize can also be caused by a Ranger's Mirror Bandage (though it requires a Bandage) and a Geomancer's Life's Embrace. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery FFT Immobilize Status.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. Category:Negative status effects